So Close, Yet So Far
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Whimpers escape me without my notice; why, why was this happening? :: Just a short point of view on how someone would react to the whole dead-coming-back-and-eating-loved-ones would go. Might continue it with another, unlucky survivor, so I'll leave it In-Progress status for now. Edit 10/17/13, chapter update.


I tripped over a rotting corpse, long dead if the point-blank hole made from a gun and splattered brain matter on the nearby wall was anything to say, 'Why am I not doing anything to help?' I questioned myself as I forced myself up, before narrowly dodging a growling – _moaninggroaningbloodysmellydisgusting_ – body that used to belong to a living person, and whacked the blunt blade on the side of the head and clean through.

I shudder as screams of fear –terror– and pain, plus pleas for help – _"Oh God, someone help me! I don't want to die!" A young woman yelped when those creatures' started walking closer to her as her cries for help attracted them; __as did the blood gushing out of the bite wound she clenched her right fist on. It was hard to ignore her when she started hysterically hollering for help when her cries attracted more of those creatures, and everyone else when they fell and became a fucking _meal_ to those damned creatures that used human_ – hurt my eardrums and my lungs burned for more oxygen as my legs wished for rest, but I ignored it all. All that matter was that I am not infected, and that safety – temporary that it was, it was SAFETY – from all those horrid creatures that took everything from me was **so close**.

I continue running, towards the sounds of helicopters, but I could not help but think of the four people that kept me alive to this point as I ran past a man that is crying out as those things ate at his flesh, tears stinging behind my eyes. 'Or maybe it's just my eyes wanting to blink, or perhaps it is just the cold air getting to my eyes.' The thought was in the back of my mind, but the ache I felt in my chest told me otherwise.

My mother, my beautiful, selfless mother -

* * *

_"Be safe dear, and always remember I will always love you." Lori Depp wheezed out of her lungs, the infection taking her away from me, my father, my brother, and I could only sob when she back as one of THEM and forced my father to kill her._

_ The single tear that my father shed... broke a part of me._

* * *

my father, my couragous, heartbroken father -

* * *

_"Be careful, kids. And Michael, Kyle... you best take real good care of Cassie for me and Lori now." I could only watch in horror as my father, Matthew Depp, ran out, yelling profanity and tossing things around to gain the attention and them away from the house._

_ Another part of me broke into at hearing the strangled screams of my father - at the sounds of his flesh being eaten, and I could only cling onto my last living close relative in a desperate, shaking embrace. He held me in a tight hug, and I could feel his body trembling slightly._

* * *

My big brother, my dearest eldest brother that was usually so laidback became someone so ruthlessly cold -

* * *

"_Take care, sis." Michael Depp weak grin and his last words rang throughout my mind while I was held back. "MICHAEL, NO!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks as I gotten dragged away by Kyle._

_It killed to see the building we were hiding in blow up into flames, and the expolosion hid my cries._

* * *

And my boyfriend. My beloved, dorky boyfriend that came for me after witnessing his family being eaten alive in front of him - and promised me that he would protecte me, for anything and anyone.

* * *

_"No... Kyle, I cannot lose you too! I will be all alone... I cannot be alone! I will not survive without you! Please!" Kyle Jackson could only smile lovingly, but his eyes held a fire I only saw when he promised he would do everything he could to keep me alive at the beginning, when all Hell broke loose. "Sorry, Cass, but I promised you – and your family – that I would do everything to keep you alive."_

_And with that, he shut the door behind him, and locked it from the outside. I was left alone in the faint lightening of the room, and I could only listen Kyle's fading voice – to his eventual screams of pain. I was only able to escape from the building one someone unlocked it hours later._

* * *

There is no society to return too. Not with all these Damned creatures out there, where the survivors are being outnumber as each day passes by as those things gains more numbers to their... legion.

Groaning caught mine and any other survivors that may have followed me attention immediately, as me and the other survivors were far away from all the chaos happening and I could only gasp in horror with the rest at what we saw.

There was a horde of** them** – _those damned creatures_ just standing outside of the gates – there is no safe way to get through without being grabbed, scratched, bitten, or eaten. But the worse bit was there was no guards standing at the towers to guard the gate – _there were no guard; no one at all to watch the gates!_

Whimpers escape me without me noticing; safety, if temporary, was so close. Yet now, it was so far out of my grasp, as I only had a single melee weapon at hand that wouldn't get me very far.

'Why, why is this happening?!'


End file.
